Thunder
by TriciaHearMeRoar
Summary: As a storm hits, how will Miroku react? How will Sango help him cope? ONESHOTTER. VERY MUCH FLUFF.


Miroku frantically did his part to clean up their temporary campsite. It seemed as if his companions were taking their sweet time. He sighed. They all knew a storm was coming and he was not looking forward to it.

He was terrified of thunder. Always had been. He would never admit it to his friends however, so he substituted by rushing them to clean up camp so they could get too the next town as soon as possible. He could easily con an inn keeper into a few free rooms and he could wait out the storm without his companions knowing one of his greatest fears.

'_More than likely_,' he thought to himself, '_I'll meditate in my own room_.'

"Houshi-sama?" Sango murmured quietly and placed a hand on his shoulder.

The monk jumped slightly, his thought trail broken and composure lost.

"I'm sorry... I- I didn't mean to scare you. Houshi-sama I just- I was concerned, you've been staring at the sky with a worried face and I was wondering- do you sense a demon or…" she noticed herself rambling and quickly hushed herself.

Since his proposal, Sango felt more comfortable speaking with him. However, she normally didn't compose her thoughts as well as if she were talking to Kagome or Shippou.

"Oh. No, Sango. Thank you, but I'm quite fine. I just hope we get to the next village before the storm hits."

…

The thunder started off particularly loud. Miroku did his best to compose himself. He blamed his agonized scream on his hot meal.

"If you don't mind, friends, I'm going to retire to my room now," Miroku flashed a grin at Sango. She blushed and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. The people left behind in the room watched curiously as he and rushed down the hall.

"He's probably leaving so quickly because of that young maid who was hanging around here earlier," InuYasha muttered bluntly.

Sango sighed.

'_He's probably right_…'

Kagome glared at the hanyou and hit him on the temple with her now empty rice bowl.

Sango couldn't stand the stares of her companions and she silently rose from her place and slowly went off to follow Miroku. She searched through the endless halls and came to a long corridor with a room illuminated by a single, flickering candle.

She looked curiously at the shadows dancing across the thin rice paper walls. She saw a hunched form sitting on the simple wooden floor.

'_Could that be Houshi-sama?_'

After another loud boom of thunder, the form suddenly fell flat and began to- from what the young woman observing could understand- sob.

She frowned. '_Even if that isn't Houshi-sama, I should see if they're ok_…'

She took a deep breath and slowly rapped on the wooden frame.

"H-hello? Are you ok in there?" she asked quietly and folded her hands in front of her.

The form shifted and slowly crawled to the door.

Sango got into a slightly more stable position just in case it was a demon.

The door slowly opened. It was Miroku. His face was stained with tears and his hair was a mess.

"Oh…" he seemed embarrassed. "Hello Sango. I was just- meditating! I was meditating."

He could tell she wasn't buying it. He sighed.

"May I come in, Houshi-sama?"

He reluctantly nodded and let her inside.

The two sat across from each other in silence in the dim candle light. Miroku couldn't help but faintly smile at her. Even though many of her features were hidden, the candle light licked the apples of her cheeks enough that he could see her beautiful blush.

Just as he was beginning to relax, a burst of thunder rattled through the small room.

He froze. He couldn't let Sango see him react the way he had been. He gripped his robes until his knuckles turned white and clenched his jaw as tight as he could.

"H-Houshi-sama… are you alright?" she sounded extremely concerned.

His voice came out in a breathy whisper. "I'm fine, Sango."

She sighed. He was obviously lying. If he didn't want to talk about it she wouldn't force him to tell her.

"If you want I can go to my own room…" she said quietly and slowly began to get up.

Another crack of thunder shook the room and in a flash of fear Miroku shot towards her and brought her back to the ground with him. He nuzzled his face in her neck as he held her waist encircled in his arms.

"Please… stay," he whispered.

Sango freed herself from his grasp and moved so that she could hold him.

She was overcome with a protective instinct and kissed the top of his head.

Suddenly, it dawned on her.

"Houshi-sama?'

"Y-yes, Sango?"

"You're afraid of thunder, aren't you?"

Miroku let a tear escape as another beat of thunder attempted to ruin their understanding. He nodded into her robes.

Sango continued to hold him through the night and the storm. They made themselves comfortable utilizing the small futon. Miroku rested his head on her chest and she stroked his hair. She figured she shouldn't push him for details.

The next morning, the group had a light breakfast as Miroku and Sango avoided the curious looks from the rest of the team.

…

After the storm cleared the night after. The team was on their way to the next mission with their usual formation. Kagome and Shippou on Inuyasha's back, and Sango and Miroku riding on Kirara.

As the group departed, Miroku leaned his head in the crook of Sango's neck.

"Thank you," he whispered and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

Sango blushed and leaned back into him.


End file.
